KrisTao - If You Come Into My Heart
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: tao mencintai kris dan kai, awalnya tao hanya ingin mengerjai sang playboy bernama kris, tapi apa jadinya jika kris benar benar menghilangkan sifat playboy nya demi seorang huang zi tao? terus bagaimana dengan kai yang cinta mati ama tao? KRISTAO/TAORIS, CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. SULAY !
1. Chapter 1

FF/KrisTao/If You Come Into My Heart/YAOI/1. Author :Choi Seung Wook (Choi 2min) Cast :

-Huang Zi Tao.

-Wu Yi Fan.

-Kai

slight :Chanbaek couple. Genre : Romance, sad. Sunmarry : ''Lihat lah aku, kenapa kau tak pernah

melihatku !''. ''zitao-ah''ku dengar seseorang meneriaki nama ku dari

kejauhan, kupicingkan mataku guna memperjelas

orang yang meneriaki namaku tadi, oh ternyata namja

tinggi berambut pirang blonde, dia namja chinguku,

yeah aku tau kalian pasti mengira aku gila, atau aku

menyimpangkan hidupku menjadi Gay ! Ntah lah aku tak pernah bernafsu melihat yeoja yeoja dengan pantat

besan yang genit itu, ck menjijikkan !

Semua orang mengatakan kalau wajah ku ini evil,

dingin tapi cantik, apa coba?

Yeah ku akui aku sedikit manit, yeah sedikit, maka dari

itu seorang Wu Yi Fan namja terkaya di campus itu terpesona akan kecantikan ku.

Ck ! Bukan nya aku Ge-ER atau apalah, memang nyata

dia selalu mengejarku, yeah aku tidak masalah saja,

yang penting aku bahagia, itu saja. ''kris-ge'' ujarku polos, yeah dia hanya tau sisi polos ku,

dia hanya tau aku yang polos, imut, serta rapuh. ''baby, ada apa dengan mu kenapa wajahmu murung

eum?'' tanya nya dan memelukku, nyaman, tapi tak

senyaman dekapan seorang Kim Jongin.

apa kalian tau, kris hanyalah selingkuhanku, dia

sebenarnya tau aku berhubungan dengan kai, tapi aku

menjelaskannya kalau aku dan kai hanya dijodohkan, sebenarnya kai dan aku saling mencintai, tapi ntah

kenapa aku iseng sekali, ingin mempermainkan

seorang Kris Wu yang terkenal PlayBoy dan suka

mencampakkan seseorang jikalau dia sudah bosan, aku

tidak pernah takut dicampakkan nya, karena suatu saat

nanti aku yang akan mencampakkan namja tampan yang sedang memelukku ini. ''tidak apa-apa ge'' ''sudah makan siang?'' ''belum :('' ''kajja kita makan siang baby'' ''kajja'' riangku, dan berjalan ke mobil sportnya yang

terpakir rapi di parkiran. .

.

. Sesampainya kami di restoran, ternyata kris sudah

memesan meja makan yang ada di sudut ruangan, kris

menuntunku menuju meja tersebut. '' baby mau makan apa eum?'' '' apa aja ge'' jawabku, memperlihatkan senyuman

termanisku. ''hm, ok tunggu disini, gege pergi memesankan ne'' ''ok boss'' jawabku.

Seperginya kris , aku mengedarkan penglihatan ku di

sekitar cafe ini, pandangan terhanti saat melihat

sesosok namja yang begitu familiar, yang sedang

menatap ku intens, ne dia kin jongin atau Kai.

Ku lihat dia memberi kode menuju toilet, aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti, sepertinya kris

masih lama, ku langkah kan kaki ku menuju toilet yang

tersedia di cafe ini, Grebb Seseorang menarikku masuk kedalam salah satu

kamar mandi, ternyata dia kai, dia mendudukanku di

pangkuannya. ''kenapa kau bisa disini kay?'' tanyaku heran. ''dimana pun kau berada baby aku akan selalu ada

disana''ujarnya dan menarik daguku kebawah

sehingga bibirku sedikit terbuka, kai memasukkan ibu

jarinya di dalam mulutku, akupun mulai melumat ibu

jari kai dengan lembut. Tiba tiba kai menarik jarinya dan mengagantinya

dengan lidahnya, akupun dengan senang hati

membalas lumatan kai yang mulai liar. ''eumhhhh'' lenguhku saat lidah nakalnya menggeliti

langit mulutku, ahh ini benar benar menggilakan. ''eumhhhh jonginahhhh'' desahku meremas remas kecil

rambu blonde kai, bonde? Aigoo kris? Aku

melupakannya, dengan terpaksa ku tarik bibirku

sehingga membunyikan suara decakan bibir kami yang

terpisah. ''kai, kris bisa curiga'' ujarku memberi peringatan. '' ara ara, tapi nanti malam aku akan menginap di

apartementmu ne? Dan kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi

otte?'' ''ne'' jawabku mengangguk dan mengecup sekilas bibir

sexy nya lalu berjalan keluar, membasuh wajah ku di

wastafel dan merapikan sedikit rambutku yang agak

berantakan akibat aktifitas aku dan kai tadi. ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja dimana kris

pesankan tadi. ''kau dari mana saja baby?''tanya nya menyelidik, aku

hanya memasang tampang polos andalanku, agar dia

tidak curiga. ''aku dari toilet ge'' jawabku sambil memperlihatkan

senyuman termanisku. '' kenapa lama?'' '' hm tadi lumayan antri'' alasanku. '' oh ya sudah kajja makan'' ujarnya, aku hanya

mengangguk patuh dan mulai menyantap makanan

yang di pesan kris dengan tenang. .

.

. sesudah makan siang, kris mengajak ku kesuatu

tempat, hm aku tidak tau tempat apa itu, aku hanya

memandang hamparan dunia luas melewati jendela

mobil sport kris, sebenarnya aku tidak tega

menyakitinya, ku lihat dia semenjak berhubungan

dengan ku dia mulai sedikit berubah, tidak pernah menggoda cewek/cowok cantik yang berusaha

menggodanya, maaf kan aku kris, tapi ntah kenapa aku

begini?

ntah lah? Aku tidak tau , aku mencintainya atau tidak,

karna kai sudah lebih dulu merebutku, tapi tidak tau

kan takdir akan berkata apa suatu nantinya? '' hy baby, kau melamun, kajja kita sudah sampai''

ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku, aku hanya

mengangguk dan mulai keluar dari mobilnya, tempat

apa ini, sepi. ''kita dimana ge?'' ''pegang tangan ku ne'' ujarnya akupun menganggung

lalu menggenggam tangan nya, dia menuntunku,

melewati pepohonan besar, sungguh aku takut. ''umma aku datang'' karena sibuk bergulat dengan

fikiranku, tanpa sadar aku sudah berhenti di suatu

gundukan, kuburan, apa ini makam ibunya kris? '' umma bagaimana disana ? Apakah baik? Umma kris

datang dengan namja yang sangat kris cintai,

perkenalkan dia bernama huang zi tao umma, dia

sangat manis'' ujar nya panjang lebar, dapat ku lihat

wajah kris memancarkan raut kesedian, aku terdiam,

baru kali ini aku melilhat sifat asli kris yang begitu kesepian. ''anyeyong umma, aku huang zi tao ehhm kekasih kris

gege, apakah umma baik disana? Aku yakin umma di

sedang tersenyum dengan malaikat yang ada disurga

kan'' ujarku memperkenalkan diri. Grebb Tiba tiba kris memelukku erat. ''ku mohon tao jangan tinggalkan aku suatu saat atau

kapan nanti''bisiknya, aku hanya mengangguk, aku

tidak tau sekarang apa yang aku lakukan, aku tidak tau. ''umma aku pamit dulu ne, nanti kapan kapan aku akan

kesini lagi, bye bye umma''ujarnya setelah meletakkan

sebuket bunga di gundukan tersenyum. ''kajja baby kita pulang'' ujarnya dan menggenggam

erat tangan ku, aku mengangguk. .

.

. ''gomawo baby telah menemaniku seharian'' ''ne gege, sama-sama'' ujarku, ne sekarang kita sudah

sampai di depan apartement ku. ''ya sudah , istirahat ne, jangan begadang

arrasso''ujarnya tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk. Cup Dia mengecup kilas bibirku, aku mendongak menatap

terkejut kearahnya, dia hanya tersenyum. ''jaljjayo'' bisiknya lalu mencium pipiku, sedangkan otak

lemotku masih loading, apa yang barusan dia lakukan,

ah itu soal biasa huang zi tao ! ''ne jaljayo gege''jawabku lalu turun dari mobilnya,

setelah mobilnya pergi aku mulai memasuki lift dan

menekan angka 16. Sesampainya di apartementku, ku buka sepatuku lalu

langsung kekamar, aku benar benar lelah sekarang,

aku pusing akan keadaan ku sekarang, aku bingung. Grepp Ku rasakan seseorang memelukku dari samping ku

buka mataku dan ku lirik siapa yang memelukku, ah

ternyata kai. '' kau lelah eum?'' tanya nya sembari membenarkan

poniku yang menutupi mataku, aku hanya mengangguk

dan balas memeluknya. ''kai?'' ''eum?'' ''seandainya suatu saat takdir tidak mempersatukan

kita bagaimana?'' tanyaku pelan, kai memberhentikan

jari jarinya yang sedang membenarkan rambutku lalu

menatap ku tajam. ''dengar baby ! Aku yang akan menyatukan cinta kita !

Bukan takdir ! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu !

Arrasoo! ''jawabnya, dan mengusap bibirku dengan ibu

jarinya, aku hanya menatapnya senduh, di sisi lain

bagaimana dengan wu fan?

Ck kenapa aku harus memikirkan namja playboy itu? Ayolah tao, lihat sekarang ada kai yang selalu

mendampingimu dari dulu ! Ku rasakan ada sesuatu benda kenyal yang menyentuh

bibirku, aku tau ini, bibir kai mulai melumat bibirku

lembut, aku pun mulai membalas ciuman kai, ini lembut

kai memainkannya tidak dengan nafsu, aku bisa

merasakan kalau kai benar benar tulus mencintaiku. ''saranghae'' bisiknya menatapku lembut.

''nado saranghae'' ujarku dan ntah siapa yang mulai

duluan, bibir kami mulai kembali bertemu dan saling

melumat. .

.

. ''kris'' ujar seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai

tinggi badan hampir sama dengan kris. ''eh chanyeol waeyo?'' tanya kris. ''anio, kau kenapa dari tadi terlihat melamun

eoh?''tanya chanyeol heran. ''anio, aku hanya memikirkan huang zitao''ujar kris

sembari meneguk wine nya. ''wah, ternyata seorang huang zi tao bisa menguasai

seorang playboy seperti wu yifan ne'' sindir chanyel,

kris memberikan tatapan tajamnya, membuat chanyeol

memberikan cengiran konyolnya. ''yeolieeee''teriakan merdu namja manis membuat

chanyeol berhenti mengganggu kris. ''baekkie''ujar chanyeol tersenyum cool. ''yeolliee, hari ini menginap di apartementku ne, aku

malas sendirian'' ujar baekhyun namja cantik itu manja. '' ne baby', dan jangan lupakan yang kemarin tertunda''

bisik chanyeol mesum. ''yeollie mesum''ejek baekhyun. ''aku mesum hanya padamu sayang'' bisik chanyeol

watados. ''yeollieee''mana baekhyun dan menutup wajahnya

dengan tangan mungilnya malu eoh? ''ne ne, sekarang buka wajah cantik mu, kenapa di

tutup eum?''bisik chanyeol dan menggenggam kedua

tangan mungil baekhyun. ''aishhh kenapa kau senang sekali membuat ku malu

pabbo'' kesal baekhyun dan menghadai chanyeol

pukulan sayang. ''hey ! Hey ! Kalian pentang-pentang ini di club

seenaknya saja bermesraan di depan orang''tegur kris

dongkol. ''aishh kau ini, ya sudahlah aku mau antar baekki-ku

pulang dulu''pamit chanyeol dan hanya di angguki oleh

kris. Sepulangnya pasangan aneh happy virus itu, kris terus

meneguk minumnya, sedangkan fikirannya masih

melayang ke namja cantiknya huang zi tao. ''hy bro'' sapa namja tampan menepuk pundak kris. ''suho? Tumben kau ada di tempat seperti ini'' bingung

kris, sebab setaunya kris suho ini adalah namja tekun

dan tidak pernah mempermainkan waktunya hanya

untuk bersenang-senang, karena menurutnya time is

money guys, nah ini? ''anio, aku hanya ingin menjemput istriku''ujar suho

enteng, membuat kerutan di dahi kris. ''memang kau sudah menikah?''tanya kris heran. ''akan'' ''nah itu dia''lanjut suho dan menggerakkan tangan nya

ke atas memberi kode namja manisnya. ''jumyunnieee''teriak namja itu dan berlari kecil

menghampiri suho, mata kris terbelalak melihat siapa

namja manis itu, yup ! Dia zhang yi xing mantan nya

yang pernah ia campakkan dulu dan dia permainkan

layaknya boneka. ''eh, kris''kaget lay setelah melihat siapa namja tinggi

yang ada di samping suho. ''hey, lay apa kabar? lama tidak bertemu'' ujar kris basa

basi. ''sebentar, apa kalian saling kenal?''tanya suho

bingung, sedangkan tangannya masih bertengger

manis di pinggang ramping namja cantik yang bernama

lengkap Zang Yi Xing atau Lay itu. ''ne , waktu SMA aku satu sekolahan dengannya hyung''

jawab lay, agar namja chingunya tidak salah paham. ''oh''jawab suho enteng, sedangkan kris hanya

mengangkat bahunya sambil meneguk wine yang di

tuangkan sang bartender muda itu. '' jumyunnieee, kenapa kau tadi tidak mengangkat

telfonku eoh?'' tanya lay ngambek. ''hehehe mian he baby, tadi aku asik dengan buku

ku''jawab suho watados dan itu berhasil membuat lay

semakin kesal, selalu saja buku sialan itu , kapan aku di

nomor satukan -fikir lay kesal. ''hey hey baby, aigoo jelek sekali wajah mu jika

cemberut begitu'' bujuk suho menyentul hidung

mancung lay. ''terus kalau aku jelek, apa jumyunnie mau cari yang

lain , ya udah cari aja !'' kesal lay berang, dan

menghentak hentakkan kakinya. Greb Suho memeluk namja chingu tercinta dan termanisnnya

itu erat. ''aishh biarpun kau jelek, galak, aku akan selalu tetap

mencintaimu baby''bisik suho Blushhh Seketika wajah cantik lay di penuhi semburat merah

akibat bisikan suho tado. ''kya ! Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal eoh !

Dasar !''kesal lay malu. ''hahahaha sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu baby'' bisik

suho lagi. Sedangkan kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

melihat pasangan happy virus kedua setelah pasangan

chanbaek itu -,- .

.

. Dengan malas ku langkah kan kaki ku menyusuri

campus menuju kelasku, aishhh aku masih ingin tidur

dan istirahat, aku pusing sekali, ada apa dengan hatiku

akhir akhir ini ! Ck ! Sesampainya di kelas aku berjalan menuju kursi ku

dan lang sung menidurkan kepalaku dimeja, ah benar

benar masih ngantuk, ku pejamkan mataku sejenak,

nyaman, walau tak senyaman Bad Big Pandaku. Pluk Apa, ini seseorang menyentul pipiku, ku buka pelan

mataku, dan ku lihat kris tersenyum dan membelai

lembut rambutku, membuatku sedikit nyaman, kurasa

dia sudah berubah, akhir-akhir ini dia benar benar tidak

nakal lagi terhadap yeoja atau namja manis, aku jadi

tidak tega selalu memainkan hatinya, aku dapat merasakan tatapan kris yang penuh cinta yang tulus

jika menatapku.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Haruskah aku memutuskan

hubunganku? Dan biarkan kris mencari namja yang

pantas untuknya, kurasa dia benar-benar berubah.

Baiklah, aku yakin akan perasaanku, aku tak mungkin terus menyakitinya, hari ini akan kubiarkan diriku

menjadi dan menemaninya seharian ini. Aku memeluk nya dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. ''gege tao malas, bolos yuk''ajak ku manja dan

memperlihatkan senyuman termanisku, bukan

evilsmile. ''eh? Sejak kapan kau nakal eum?''tanya nya heran. ''sejak kapan ya?''tanya ku pura berfikir, ku lihat dia

mulai gemas melihatku lalu menarikku, aku hanya

tersenyum, hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padamu kris,

mian he. Kris menyuruhku masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku

mengangguk, dan kris pun mulai masuk ke mobil nya,

llalu menancap gas, dengan kecepatan yang lumayan

waw ! ''kita mau kemana ge?'' tanyaku, dia tersenyum cool. ''ke apartementku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku

seharian dengan mu baby''ujarnya tersenyum, aku

hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Sesampainya di apartement mewah kris, dan sekarang

tebak aku duduk dimana? Yup ! Sekarang aku ada di

pangkuan kris, dengan kris yang memelukku erat

seakan dia tak ingin aku pergi jauh darinya. .

.

. -kris pov- Ku peluk namja manisku erat, aku sungguh sungguh

sangat mencintainya, walau aku tau dia telah

dijodohkan oleh namja lain, siapa peduli, yang penting

dia selalu bersamaku, aku tak akan membiarkannya

lari dari pelukan ku.

Dia yang berhasil meberi warna di kehidupanku, mengenalkan dunia yang indah kepadaku, mengajari

aku akan pentingnya kehidupan ini, aku sangat

mencintaimu huang zi tao. ''gege?'' ''eum?'' ''tidak'' Ujarnya, akupun heran dan menarik dagunya, agar

mata indahnya menatap ku. perlahan ku dekat kan bibirku ke bibir nya, ku tarik

sedikit dagunya ke bawah lalu memasukkan lidahku

perlahan ke dalam belahan bibir nya, tidak ada nafsu,

aku melakukan ini menyalurkan kata yang melebihi

dari kata 'aku mencintaimu'.

Perlahan ku miringkin kepalaku, untuk menyesap dan merasakan bibirnya, ciuman yang tidak terburu buru,

just a kiss slow motion.

Tao melumat lidahku, aku membuka mataku dan tao

juga membuka matanya dengan bibir tao yang masih

melumat lidahku. ''saranghae''bisikku lalu aku langsung menghisap

kedua bibirnya secara bergantian, kami saling bertukar

saliva, ini sangat memabukkan, ini sangat manis

melebihi wine termahal yang pernah ku coba.

Ku rasakan lengan tao mengalung leherku, dan akupun

mulai memperdalam dan semakin dalam ciuman kami. Kurasakan air hangat menyentuh pipiku, kubuka

mataku, dan ku lihat namja yang sangat ku cintai

menangis, wae? Apa aku menyakitinya?. ''baby wae?''tanyaku. ''anio, aku hanya iseng''katanya dan menghapus air

matanya, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu hal yang di

sembunyikannya. ''benarkah? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?''tanya

ku menyelidik. ''tidak, gege, kan udah tao bilang, tao hanya iseng

hehehe'' ujarnya tertawa hambar. ''jinja hm?'' bisikku mendekat kan hidungku ke

hidungnya, sehingga ujung bibir kami saling

bersentuhan. ''ne gege''jawabnya, perlahan kembali kujilat bibirnya

dengan lidahku, tangan ku bergerak mengusap pipi

halus nya, membuatnya tersenyum. Ku buka mataku lalu menatapnya dengan lidahku

sesekali menjilat bibir manisnya. ''baby?'' ''eum?'' ''aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, jadi berjanjilah

jangan tinggalkan aku ne''ujar ku lembut. ''tentu''ujarnya, membuatku tersenyum dan kembali

menyatukan bibir kami. .

.

. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, di apartementku,

yeah walaupun tidak ke tahap This And That, tapi cukup

romantis, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan tao lagi,

sms ku tidak pernah di balasnya, telfon pun tidak

pernah diangkatnya, aku benar benar merindukannya,

aku hanya menatap nanar danau yang ada di depanku, yeah ! Sekarang aku sedang ada di depan danau yang

biasa aku kunjungi dengan baby pandaku. ''gege''Ku dengar suara seseorang memanggilku,

yeah ! Ini suara yang sangat ku rindukan ! Dia huang zi

tao ! Ku dongak kan kepalaku. Deg Dia namja yang sangat ku rindukan, tao.. ''baby, kau kemana saja?'' tanyaku dan langsung

memeluknya erat. ''mian he gege''lirihnya. ''wae?'' ''gege, sebaiknya kita putus, kita akhiri hubungan ini ne,

aku tidak ingin gege semakin sakit, gege bisa

mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku'' Deg Deg Aku paling benci kata ini !

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, ku tutup kedua telinga

ku, berharap tak mendengar kan lagi kata kata kutukan

itu. ''apa tao..aku tidak dengar, aaaaaa'' ujarku pura-pura,

aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan nya. ''gege tao serius'' TBC dulu ne...kekekkekekke Dont forget RCL #cipok reader satu satu


	2. Chapter 2

FF/TaoRis/If Tou Come Into My Heart/2.

Cast :  
Wu Yi Fan / Kris.  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Kim Jongin / Kai.  
Chanbaek & SuLay.

KrisTao or KaITao ?

Genre : romance, sad.  
Rating : M.  
Sunmary : ''Just Look At Me !''  
Note : Gomawo yang sudah coment di chap sebelumnya, maaf chap sebelumnya kebanyakan typo hehehe.  
Gomawo buat KFF yang sudah bersedia mengeshare ff abal-abal saya ^^.

.

''aaaa...lalalallallla...apa...aku...tidak dengar lalallallala''ujar kris sembari nyanyi seenaknya dengan menutup kedua telinganya, yeah, kalian tau lah apa sebabnya bukan? Ne ! Karena kris tidak ingin mendengar kata putus atau berakhirnya hubungan nya dengan tao.

''Wu Fan ! Dengar ! Aku serius !''ujar tao menatap serius kearah mata tajam milik kris, kris hanya berdecak kesal.

'' Brengsek ! Apa kurang nya aku eoh ! Aku sudah berubah tao ! Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang selain dirimu ! Sialan arghhhh'' geram kris tajam, tao hanya tersenyum sinis.

''kau tak mengerti !''

''aku mengerti huang zi tao !''tajam kris langsung mencengkram erat kedua bahu kurus tao.

''apa gara-gara namja bernama kim jongin itu ! Kau mencintainya !''

''ya ! Aku mencintai nya kris ! Dan aku tidak mencintaimu ! Kau mengerti kris !''

''kau fikir aku bodoh ! Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu zi tao !''kecam kris langsung.

''aku lelah''lirih tao akhirnya, dia tidak ingin naik pitam juga, kalau tao ikut emosi maka urusannya menjadi rumit dan semakin susah untuk di selesaikan.

''wae ? Aku tidak pernah menuntut aku ingin apa-apa ! Kenapa kau lelah !''

''aku tidak tau, kris ku mohon lupakan aku ! Kau bisa mendapatkan yeoja atau namja yang lebih baik dari ku kris'' bujuk tao sabar, kris menggeleng.

''sekali tidak ya tetap tidak ! Neo arasso huang zi tao !''ujar kris tajam.

''ck ! Terserah kau saja !''ujar tao memalingkan wajah nya.

''tapi aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir'' lanjut tao lalu meninggalkan kris, kris hanya menggeram jengkel, apa yang kurang dari nya? Dia sempurna, dia kaya, apa lagi yang membuat taonya masih saja memilih kai?-fikir kris.

.

.

Tao melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya, fikirannya entah melayang keman-mana, tao hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Setelah sampai di area apartement tao, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartementnya, dia ingin istirahat, fikirannya benar-benar kacau !

Cklek

Tao kembali menutup pintu kamar nya, lalu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang bermotif panda.  
Menutup kedua mata pandanya dengan lengan kanan nya.

Grep

sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang tao , tao menyingkirkan lengannya dan melihat siapa orang tersebut, kedua bibir tipis tao tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

''baby, kau ada masalah eum?''tanya kai pelan, tao hanya menggeleng, dia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi siang.

''lalu?''

''aku tidak apa apa kai, hanya sedikit lelah'' elak tao, kai mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mencium rambut tao, dia selalu merindukan namja bermata panda ini.

''tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu hingga kau benar-benar tenang, saranghae''  
Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan kai yang begitu menenangkan hatinya, lalu mengangguk dan kembali menutup matanya, kai hanya tersenyum sembari membelai lembut surai hitam tao dan mengusap lembut pipinya.

.

.

sinar matahari menembus sisi kamar milik tao, sehingga mengganggu tidur sang namja manis itu akibat pancaran sinarnya yang menembus mata, tao membuka pelan matanya, nyaman , itulah yang tao rasakan saat kai memeluknya selama ia tertidur, tao melirik ke arah samping, mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan namja tampan yang sedang bergulat dengan alam mimpinya, tao hanya tersenyum, lalu menelusuri wajah tampan kai dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

Lalu menepuk pipi kai pelan.

''kai bangunlah, apa kau tidak kekantor, hey kai''bisik tao sembari menampar pelan pipi kai, kai yang merasa tidurnya terganggu langsung membuka matanya pelan.

''eumhh sebentar lagi baby'' bisik kai dan kembali menutup mata tajam nya.

''kai, kau tidak ingin kesiangan masuk kantorkan, ayolah, kau itu seorang directur harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada bawahan mu kai''celoteh tao, kai tersenyum lalu mencium bibir tao yang asik berceloteh tidak karuan.

''aishh...ara..ara''jawab kai lalu beranjak kekamar mandi, tidak perlu heran? Karena apartement tao juga apartemen kai, makanya sebagian barang-barang kai juga ada disini, begitu juga barang-barang tao sebagiannya juga ada di apartement kai, karena kalau tao bosan dia akan menginap juga di apartement kai.

Tao lalu beranjak ke arah dapur, dahi tao memunculkan kriput saat hidungnya mencium bau makanan dari arah dapur, tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

''lay-ge?''ujar tao.

''eh? Tao kau sudah bangun?''tanya lay.

''kalau aku belum bangun ngapain aku bisa berada disini?''ujar tao memutar bola matanya malas.

''hehehe'' lay hanya menyengir kuda.

''sejak kapan gege ada di apartementku?'' tanya tao heran.

''sejak tadi malam, aku ingin menginap disini sama suho''jelas lay.

''dimana suho-ge?''tanya tao.

''dia masih tidur''jelas lay.

''aku tau ini alasannya, apakah kau malakukannya dengan suho-ge ne?''selidik tao membuat wajah manis lay memerah.

''aishh sejak kapan baby panda yang manis ini menjadi mesum'' sindir suho yang entah dari mana, tiba-tiba sudah datang dan memeluk pinggang ramping lay mesra.

''morning baby''bisik suho dan mencium kilas bibir lay.

''morning'' balas lay.  
Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas, melihat pasangan yang aneh ini, bagaimana tidak aneh? Kadang mesra kadang bertengkar -,-

Grepp

''morning baby'' bisik kai dari belakang memeluk pinggang tao, tao melirik ke belakang, melihat kai memakai jins biru tua dan kemeja hitam serta dasi hitam pekat membuat kesannya semakin tampan dan dewasa, tao suka jika kai memakai pakaian seperti ini.

''kau mau sarapan dulu kai?'' tanya tao.

''tentu, tapi suapin aku ne''bisik kai jail.

''ok boss''ucap tao, kai menjadi gemas dibuatnya lalu kembali mencium bibir tao yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

''hey hey ! Mesra mesraan terus, kapan sarapannya''sindir lay kesal.

''kau cemburu baby, apa kau juga ingin di perlakukan seperti kai menggoda tao?'' goda sehun melirik nakal ke arah lay.

Pletak

''aw sakit baby ! Jangan pukul aku dengan spatulamu itu, kalau ingin memukulku, pakailah bibir mu baby'' gerutu suho sembari menggoda lay.

''aishh kau menyembalkan jumyunieee''kesal lay, tao dan kai hanya nyengir lihat sulay couple itu.

.

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak kejadian pertangkaran tao dan kris ditaman belakang campus, tao tidak pernah melihat keberadaan kris, ada terbesit rasa bersalah di benaknya, dan sedikit menghawtirkan namja blasteran kanada tersebut.

''eum, anyeyong?'' sapa tao.

''eh tao?''kejut baekhyun yang langsung berpindah duduk dari pangkuan chanyeol.

''ne, eum baekhyunnie kenapa akhir-akhir ini kris tidak masuk kuliah?''tanya tao.

'' ntah lah aku tidak tau, aku takut kris kambuh seperti dulu lagi''ujar chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan dari tao, tao mengernyitkan dahinya.

''maksudmu chanyeol?''tanya tao penasaran.

'' kau tidak tau ? Kebiasaan kris?''tanya chanyeol, tao hanya menggeleng polos.

'' aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik kau lihat sendiri saja keadaannya di apartementnya'' ujar chanyeol, tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya heran, apa maksud chanyeol, tao yang penasaran pun langsung menuju parkiran, dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartement kris.

.

Setelah sampai di apartement kris, tao langsung mengetok pintu apartement kris.

''kriss...buka pintunya'' teriak tao dari luar, tao yang tidak sabar, dengan ragu tao menekan pasword apartement kris.

''ck tenrnyata masih tetap tanggal lahir ku'' lirih tao tersenyum miris, tanpa menunggu lama tao segera lari menuju kamar kris, langkah tao terhenti saat melihat keadaan apartement kris yang benar benar , seperti kapal pecah, barang berserak dimana mana, botol bir yang sudah kosong terlembar di setiap ruangan.

''kris''lirih tao miris saat melihat kris sedang menghisap dan menelan barang barang haram yang harus di jauhkan itu, jadi ini maksud chanyeol, selain playboy kris juga pecandu narkotika.

''cukup kris ! Aih apa yang kau lakukan kris! ''teriak tao lalu membuang cepat barang barang haram itu, tao benar-benar tidak menyangka kris akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.  
Chanyeol bilang kris pernah masuk panti rehabilitas di kanada, akibat terobsesi dengan barang itu.

Kris menatap miris ke arah tao.

''kembalikan barang itu padaku'' lirih kris, kris benar benar rusak, lihat saja wajahnya yang kusut dan mulai terlihat lingkaran hitam di kedua mata tajam nya.

''tidak kris! '' ujar tao dan langsung membuang benda haram itu, tao memapah kris menuju ranjang.

''apa pedulimu huang zi tao ! Kau bilang kita berakhir ! Lalu kenapa kau masih mengurusi ku lagi !'' teriak kris keras, sehingga membuat telinga tao yang sedang memapahnya sedikit berdengung.

''tidak usah berteriak kris''ujar tao dan membaringkan tubuh kris di ranjang, tapi kris keras kepala dengan kerasnya kris mencoba untuk bangun dan kembali menggapai birnya, tao hanya tersenyum sinis, mengambil kasar bir yang ada di tangan kris, lalu mebanting bir mahal yang memabukkan itu di depan kris.

Prang

'' apa ! Ambil itu'' ujar tao, membuat kris menatap nya tajam.

''aku mau minum itu !''

''baik akan ku ambilkan, kau tunggu disini'' ujar tao dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kris lalu mengambil seember air.

Byurrr

Tao menyiram air dingin yang ada di ember itu ke wajah kusut kris.

''huang zi tao '' kesal kris tajam.

''apa mau lagi ?'' tanya tao mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah kris yang sudah basah sehingga king size kris juga ikutan basah akibat siraman dari tao tadi.

''bukan begini cara menyelesaikan masalah tuan wu'' ujar tao.

''apa kau tidak menyayangi dirmu ! Hanya gara-gara itu kau kembali ingin kembali seperti dulu'' nasehat tao.

''apa pedulimu, biarkan saja aku mati'' ujar kris.

''aku tidak tau, kenapa aku masih peduli denganmu ! Aku membencimu ! Tapi di sisi lain aku juga menyayangimu ! Kau tak mengerti kris ! Kau tak pernah mengerti akan aku !, aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti ! Kris !itu saja ! ''jelas tao lalu mendorong tubuh kris, lalu tao menindih tubuh besar kris dengan tubuh kurusnya.

''ku mohon jangan bodoh, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kau masuk rehabilitas seperti dulu lagi kris'' bisik tao terdengar bisikan di lehernya, kris hanya terdiam.  
tao menggerakkan tangan mungilnya ke tangan kris dan menyelakan jari jarinya di kelima jari kris.

''maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti akan kau kris, tapi kau tau kan kris, kai itu cinta pertamaku hingga sekarang, tapi entah kenapa sejak aku bertemu dengan mu ada rasa sedikit cinta dan kepedulianku terhadapmu, aku ingin membuatmu kembali hidup tidak menggoda namja atau yeoja, dan aku berhasil sehingga di fikiranmu hanya ada aku'' lirih tao lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di wajah tampan kris.

''aku tidak tau aku mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi disisi lain aku juga cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain''lirih tao dan mengecup rahang tegas kris.

-apa yang kau bicarakan huang zi tao bodoh ! Bagaimana dengan kai- fikir tao yang fikirannya juga ikut berkecamuk.

''kau tidak mengerti tao bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu'' ujar kris.

''aku mengerti'' balas tao.

''aku sangat mengerti kris, aku tau, kau rela meminta maaf kepada semua mantan yang telah kau sakiti hanya demi aku'' ujar tao, kris terdiam.

Tao tersenyum lalu mulai beranjak dari tubuh kris, memapah kris menuju kamar mandi.

''kajja mandi kris, lihat wajahmu sungguh sangat buruk dan jelek''ujar tao, sedang kan kris masih dengan sedikit linglung dan mengangguk.

.

.

Setelah menemani kris mandi, baju tao yang ikut basah, akhirnya kris meminjamkan kemejanya yang besar dan menyuruh tao memakainya, sedangkan kris hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana lepis selutut.

.

.

#ruang tamu apartement kris#

Kris sedang tiduran dan menjadikan paha tao sebagai pengganjal kepalanya.

''tao''

''hm''

''aku mencintaimu''

''hm aku juga mencintaimu''

''aku ingin kau menjadi milikku''

''aku tidak bisa berjanji, kita lihat saja takdir berkata apa''

''jika takdir mnegatakan kau menjadi milikku?''

''tentu aku akan selalu bersama mu kris''

''jika takdir berkata lain bagaiman?''

''aku tidak tau''

''aku akan mati''

Deg

Tao menatap kris.

''apa maksudmu kau akan mati?'' tanya tao, kris hanya mengangkat bahunya santai, lalu mulai duduk dan menatap wajah manis tao.

''karena hanya kau lah yang membuatku hidup''bisik kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao, lalu mendarat kan bibirnya ke bibir tao, menarik dagu bawah tao dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut tao.  
Bunyi khas orang berciuman pun mulai mendominasi ruang tamu apartemnt kris, entah sejak kapan kini tubuh tao sudah berada di pangkuan kris, tao mengalungkan lengannya di leher tegas kris.  
-jika aku bercumbu dengan kris entah kenapa kai hilang dari fikiranku, tapi jika aku bercumbu dengan kai, bayangan kris selalu datang menghantui ku-fikir tao.

Tangan kris membuka kancing kemeja tao, tao membuka matanya begitupan dengan kris, mereka pertatapan dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat, tao melepaskan ciumannya, membuat kris sedikit kecewa.

Tao lalu menjilat saliva yang ada di dagu kris, dengan mata mereka yang masih bertatapan.

''aku mencintaimu''bisik kris.

''aku tau'' jawab tao lalu mengulum cuping telinga kris.

''lebih nikmat sentuhanku atau barang barang itu?'' bisik tao sexy membuat namja tampan itu mengernyit bingung.

''tentu saja kau baby''jawab kris yakin membuat namja manis bermata panda itu tekekeh pelan.

''kau sebegitu yakinnya kris''ejek tao.

kris hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

''tentu saja, hanya kau yang selalu mebuatku frustasi tao baby'' bisik kris dan membuka baju tao sehingga sekarang tao half naked.

Kris mencium leher jenjang tao dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitarnya, membuat tao menahan desahannya, karena kris sangat tau dimana letak titik sensitive nya.

Kris menghisap lapar leher tao dan sesekali menggigitnya, tao mengambil permen karet yang ada di meja lalu memasukkan permen karet itu kemulutnya, kris langsung menyambar bibir tao seperti orang kelaparan, lalu mereka saling merebutkan permen karet dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertautan.

#nc skip#

Tao tertidur di sofa dengan tubuh kris yang masih memangku tubuh kurusnya, dengan satu buah selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan tak lupa, junior kris yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh tao.

''eughh kris bangun, aku ingi tidur dikamar''bisik tao, kris membuka pelan matanya.

''tapi ranjangku basah akibat perbuatanmu tadi baby'' ujar kris lembut.

''kan ada kamar tamu'' ujar tao lalu kris menganggukinya, tao dengan pelan mengangkat badannya dan melepas junior kris dari dalam hole nya, membuat desahan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil tao, kris hanya tersenyum lalu menggendong tubuh tao menuju ranjang yang ada di kamar tamu tersebut.

.

Pagi hari yang menyilaukan dengan suara burung yang bercicitan tak karuan sehingga membuat namja tampan yang mempunyai nama lengkap wu yi fan itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya , meraba kasur yang ada di sampingnya, kosong.

Cklek

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bajunya yang sudah mulai kering.

''kris kau tak mandi?''tanya tao menghampiri kris.

''aku malas baby'' bisik kris dan menarik tao ke dalam pelukannya.

''aish kris, kau ini, sana mandi dulu baru boleh poppo'' ancam tao dan beranjak meninggalkan kris yang masih kesal.

Mata tao terbelalak saat melihat 350 pesan dan parahnya itu dari satu orang yaitu KAI !

Mianhe kai, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan ke adaan ku sekarang -lirih tao dan meghepaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

.

.

''kenapa tao tidak membalas semua pesan dariku?''tanya kai lirih, ne ! Sekarang Kai sedang berada di taman, dimana dia pertama kali menyatakan cintanya kepada namja manis bermata panda itu.

Kai hembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan menutup matanya menghilangkan tao dari dalam fikirannya.

kai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju perpustakaan umum yang tersedia di pust kota seoul, mengelilingi rak rak tinggi itu dengan mata yang fokus membaca judul perjudul buku-buku terjejer nan rapi itu, mata kai tertuju kepada sebuah buku yang sangat membuatnya tertarik.

Sret

Sret

''hey ! Aku dulu !''ujar namja mungil bermata bulat.

''kau !'' ujar kai tak percaya melihat rivalnya sewaktu sma dulu, ne ! Dia do kyungsoo, rival bebuyutan kai ! Semua orang tau jika kai dan do itu bagaikan kucing dan tikus !

''ah ! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ! Kau semakin item aja ! ''ejek kyungsoo dengan memasang wajah terkejutnya sehingga matanya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat saja.

''hey ! Mata bulat ! Apa kau tak lihat kulit hitam begini itu sexy ! Dari pada kau, namja tapi mungil nya minta ampun'' ejek kai pantang kalah .

''hey ! Aku bukan mungil enak aja aku mungil !''ujar kyungsoo tidak terima di bilang mungil.

''eh? Lihat kau pendek, dengan mata bulat dan pipi gendut mu itu, badan mu aigoo sudah berapa tahun kau tidak makan''ejek kai dengan mata yang di buat buat, membuat kyungsoo semakin geram.

''dasar kkamjong item ! Jelek ! Pesek ! Menyebalkan !''kesal kyungsoo dan melempar buku itu ke jidat kai.

''akhhh ! Hey kurang ajar kau !'' teriak kai, sedangkan kyungsoo berlari dan tak lupa mengejek kai dengan menjulurkan lidah nya. :p.

.

.

''hey hey kau kenapa soo-ie hm?'' tanya lay perhatian.

''aku sedang kesal kakak ipar''curhat kyungsoo.

''hey aku belum menikah dengan suho hyung, jangan panggil aku kakak ipar panggil hyung saja''ujar lay malu di campur kesal.

''wae? Kalian kan sudah pernah tidur bersama, kenapa tidak?''tanya kyungsoo blak blakan membuat lay semakin malu mendengar kata polos dari bibir kyungsoo.

Pletak

''akhhh sakit, siapa yang berani memukulku !'' kesal kyungsoo.

''ada apa adikku tersayang'' tanya suho dengan tatapan tajam membuat nyali kyungsoo yang tadinya berapi api menjadi ciyut melihat tatapan tajam sang malaikat.

''eh suho hyung, ah anio''elak kyungsoo.

''lihat wajah kakak ipar mu menjadi merah kan'' ternyata suho juga ikut ikutan menggoda namja manisnya.

Pletak

''awww ! Kenapa kau hoby sekali menjitak ku sih baby'' rajuk suho.

''kau menyebalkan ! Kalian berdua sebelas dua belas ! Sama sama menyebalkan ''teriak lay murka.

''aigoo yeppo'' serentak suho dan kyungsoo melihat wajah marah lay yang manis (?), dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

.

''(Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesu-omneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom (get  
out) ne hyung, ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) what's up aigo shimshimhaguna (yoboseyo) ne hyung ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) what's up a jalnagaso a jesonghaeyo jonhwahantongimyon dallyoga 1988-0818 mannan nuguna allyobwa nan yonyega ilgeubsagon nan dareunikka keuge nanikka  
mwomanhaetdahamyon nanrinanikka yuhaengeulmandeunikka da bakkunikka geunikka  
ishillyogi odigamnikka get back igon jangnananya young & rich that's  
naran marya so im fast so what is okay nugun jangnanhanya? na  
jangnananya (Hello) Ladies, me and Choice Yes sir, I'm one of a kind nan jaejumanheun kom, (no gombodan yow)''

''yeollie berisik'' kesal baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol ngerap ala gd.

''kau merusak lagunya chanyeol ! Aigooo masih keren gdnya'' ujar baekhyun.

''apa sih baekkie''

lupakan pasangan happy virus itu kita pindah ke *****

.

''(Hello) Ladies, me and Choice Yes sir, I'm one of a kind nan jaejumanheun kom, (no gombodan yow) (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesu-omneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom (get  
out)''

Tao melirik hp nya yang berdering, sehingga mengeluarkan music G-dragon one of a kind #lagunya author :D

''helloooooo''ujar tao meniru gaya gd yang ada di lyric one of a kind.

''...''

''yes KAI one of a kind''ujar tao sembari mengerap ala GD.

''...''

''baiklah aku akan serius''ujar tao dan terkekeh.

''...''

''aku lagi di - di mana ya?'' tanya tao pura-pura berfikir, tao suka sekali menggoda kai.

''...''

''hahahaha baiklah baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan kesana''ujar tao dan segera mematikan sambungan nya.

''siapa baby?'' tanya kris memeluk tao dari belakang.

''mau tau?''

''hm''kris mengangguk.

''kasih tau gak ya?''goda tao dan memberikan kedipan mata pandanya, membuat kris si namja tampan gemas.

-tao pov-

Liar dan muda Aku hanya liar dan muda Melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang Kai dan Kris , aku dan boneka panda, Aku adalah orang yang istimewa Aku adalah panda yang berbakat ! aku lebih  
mirip seekor Panda daripada beruang  
Ya ! aku adalah orang yang istimewa Aku orang yang idiot ! Aku orang yang sangat  
berharga ! Ya kai !, Ya kris ! .

Ada apa? Menurutku kalian hanya sedang merasa  
bosan !  
Ya Kai, Ya Kris .  
Maaf jika aku terlalu memabukkan Aku akan datang padamu hanya dengan satu  
panggilan, nomorku 1988-0818 Biarkan semua orang tahu, aku adalah seorang  
Namja polos papan atas Karena aku berbeda, karena begitulah aku, karena  
apapun yang aku lakukan akan membuat orang  
tergila-gila Karena aku menciptakan tren, karena aku mengubah  
segalanya-sehingga wajahku ini takkan pernah  
menghilang Ingatlah, ini bukan lelucon – muda dan kaya, begitulah  
aku Jadi aku memang cepat, kenapa? Tak apa – Apa kau  
bercanda? Karena aku tak sedang bercanda baby !  
Jadi kalian tak bisa hidup tanpa aku? Ingatlah, ini bukan lelucon !– muda dan kaya, kai & kris semua menunduk kepadaku !  
Kumohon pandanglah aku dengan cara yang  
baik – jangan membicarakan aku ! Kumohon terimalah aku dengan cara yang  
indah, cintailah aku !  
Itulah Huang Zi Tao ! Karena semua orang tau hanya baby panda tao yang sangat polos ! Tapi sisi lainnya tidak tau bukan !

''aku sudah dua hari disini, hm kris aku pulang dulu ne''bujukku.

''mau ku antar kan?'' tawar nya aku hanya tersenyum menggeleng.

'' aku bawa mobil''ujarku.

''baiklah'' ujar nya dan tersenyum tampan ke arahku.

''aku antar sampai ke parkiran'' ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk.

dengan tangan kris menaut tangan ku kami berjalan menuju parkiran bawah tanah.

Sesampainya di depan mobilku, kris menarikku lalu mencium bibir ku.

''kau kurang puas? Dan kau masih meragukan cintaku tuan WU?''tanyaku.

''tentu tidak, karena kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku''ujarnya aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilku.

.

Kris, Ini bukan permainan, Setiap hari aku tersenyum dan bersikap liar, Selalu bisa membuatmu merasa sembuh, Ketika kau memikirkanku, Memikirkanku, Buat kau terbang tinggi ,Dan aku tak akan berhenti tak akan pernah ! Itulah huang zi tao ! Namja manis mu wufan !

.

.

''aku datang kai'' teriakku dan langsung meloncat ke pelukan kai yang sedang tiduran di sofa.

Kai memelukku dan mengecup kedua pipiku.

'' sebegitunya kau merindukanku kai'' ejekku.

''kau itu memabukkan, kemana saja 2 hari eum?''tanya nya, ne, sekarang aku sedang di apartement mewah kai.

''aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah ku kai''alasan ku, kai hanya tersenyum, aku bernjak dari atas tubuh kai dan duduk di sofa besar berbentu panda, kai sengaja memesankan kursi panda, karena dia tau aku sangat menyukai apapun yang berbau panda.

''kau lelah?''tanya nya aku hanya mengangguk.  
dan menutup pelan mataku.

''kau sudah makan?''tanya kai aku hanya menggeleng.

''aku sedang tidak berselera''ujarku dan mengambil remote tv mulai mencari acara yang membuatku menarik.

''kai ada ice cream kah?''tanyaku.

''tentu baby, mau ku ambilkan?''

''ani, biar aku saja, keu terlalu memanjakanku kai''ujarku dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kulkas yang ada di dekat bar kecil.

''wah kau membelinya banyak sekali''ucapku takjub melihat prizer kulkas yang di penuhi beraneka ragam ice cream.

''aku tau kau penggila ice cream jadi kemarin aku beli''terang kai.

''hua gomawo kai''ujarku tulus.

.

.

namja manis bermata bulat yang kita ketahui bernama DO KYUNGSOO itu sedang mengelilingi toko buku.

''hm tidak ada yang menarik''lirih kyungsoo bosan dan menunduk.

Bruk

Karena keasikan menunduk tanpa melihat kedepan kyungsoo menabrak seseorang bertubuh tinggi.

''ck dasar kalau jalan pakai mata, percuma saja matamu besar tapi tak bisa melihat !''

Kyungsoo mendengar suara familiar itu menjadi naik pitam, dia tau suara itu ! Ne itu rivalnya Kim Jongin !

''aishhh kau !sudah lah aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah !''ujar kyungsoo malas.

''wae?''

''kau masih bertanya kim jongin ! Kau ini selalu saja membuat darah ku naik ne ! Aishhh sabar soo-ie nanti wajah mu berkerut''ujar kyungsoo bersabar menghadapi namja yang sangat menyebalkan, sedangkan kai hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kyungsoo.

''wah kita sudah dua kali bertemu, kalau sampai kita tiga kali bertemu mendadak begini kita bisa jodoh loh'' lanjut kyungsoo membuat kai menatapnya horor.

''aishh aku tidak mau berjodoh dengan namja jail sepertimu''ejek kai.

''ishhh siapaa pula yang mau berjodoh denganmu memperburuk keturunan saja'' ejek kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan kai, senyum kai kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya.

''kekekeke''kekeh kai.

.

Tbc dulu ne...


	3. Chapter 3

FF/KrisTao/If You Come Into My Heart/3.

Cast :  
Kris X Tao.  
Kai X Tao.  
Kai X D.O.  
ChanBaek.  
SuLay.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt,Comedy.  
Warning : YAOI 16+, TYPO.  
Rated : M.

Sunmary : ''You Is Mine !''

Note : pada mau kris tersiksa ne kekekkeke, mau gak Tao ada adegan ranjangnya ama kai?  
Kalau mau aku kasih?  
Cepet komen, sebelum kris membakar saia.#stres

.

ck ! Kai ! Kim Jongin kau juga terperangkap oleh kecantikan dan keliaran ku ! tidak ada yang bisa menolak ku ! Hanya aku yang terhebat ! Hanya aku yang bisa membuat Kris dan Kai tergila gila padaku ! Aku memang liar ! Aku panda polos manis yang nakal ! Semuanya ku lakukan demi kesenangan ku semata ! Tapi mungkin suatu saat aku termakan sama omongan ku sendiri ! Buktinya sekarang aku mempunyai perasaan kepada namja playboy keturunan canada itu ! Tapi kai bagaimana? Aku susah meninggalkannya? ! Jadi semuanya aku biarkan saja seperti layaknya air mengalir Di sungai panjang ! Aku senang ! Yang penting aku senang ! Aku tidak suka tersakiti ! Jika ada yang menyakiti ku ! Aku akan cari yang lain ! Aku tak akan menangis ! Namja lain masih banyak ! Dan jangan harap aku berpaling kepada yeoja ! walaupun pantat nya yang besar dan menggairahkan ! lebih bagus pantat panda yang ada di kebun binatang dari pada pantat yeoja jalang yang ada di luar sana !  
Huang zi tao kau memang ganas, liar dan nakal !

Sekarang aku sedang tiduran dan menjadika paha kris sebagai pengganti bantalku, sesekali dia menyuap kan strawbery dan aku memakannya dengan tersenyum manis, semanis - manisnya. #author pinsan.

kris meletakkan strawbery di belah dua bibirnya, aku tersenyum dan mulai duduk diatas pahanya, perlahan ku dekat kan wajahku dan menggigit pelan buah yang ada di belah bibir sexy kris, membuat bibir ku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, dengan nakalnya kris si otak mesum itu memasukkannya ke mulutnya, dia membuka mulutnya, aku tau itu, aku pun mulai memasukkan lidahku dan berusaha menggapai buah strawberry manis itu dari mulut nakal nya -,-  
Tapi aku menikmatinya -..-

Kyaa ! Dapat, aku segera mengunya strawberry itu, tepatnya setalah ciuman kami terpisah tentunya -,-

''bad panda'' bisiknya dengan suaranya yang berat itu dan seram itu, tapi mungkin aku suka, sedikit !catat !hanya sedikit baby #tao nyipok readers  
#author nangis bareng kris di pojokan T^T

Drtttt...drtttt

Ku lirik hp ku yang bergetar disamping, lalu kuambil dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

''ne wae kai?''tanyaku lembut, kris hanya menatapku datar.

''...''

''hahahhahaha, gwanchanayo ,aku juga sedang ada tugas tambahan jadi tak apalah kau tak menjemputku, lagian aku juga sudah besar''ujar tao santai sembari telunjuk lentiknya mamainkan bibir kris ke atas ke bawah.  
Sedangkan kris masih memasang wajah datar tapi cool nya itu.

''...''

''kalau aku terima permen nya bagaimana? Apa aku tetap di culik jonginniee?'' goda tao tanpa dosa, mata kris dongkol ingin keluar melihat ukenya yang mulai genit itu -,-.

''...''

''memang aku makanan apa, seenaknya saja kau ingin memakanku''  
Kris menatap geram kearah tao yang ada di pangkuannya itu, ingin sekali dia menendang tao ke neraka, tapi kris tak tega karena dia juga mencintai tao -,-

''...''

''jangan marah kai, nanti kulit mu memutih, dan ketampananmu hilang''goda tao, dengan matanya berkedip kedip polos, satu kata yaitu IMUT. #Item MUTlak #digampar kai.

''...''

''baiklah, yasudah ya, dosen ku sudah datang dadaddadadada''ujar tao dan mematikan sambungannya meletakkan ponsel berkesing (?) panda nya ke meja terdekat (?), dan menatap kris yang masih memasang wajah datarnya itu -,-  
Tao hanya tersenyum, dia tidak takut sama sekali jika kris bisa murka karenanya, malah tao akan tertawa selebar lebarnya cengiran chanyeol jika kris memarahinya dan memukulnya mungkin -,-

''ngambek ne''ujar tao menggesek gesekkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi kris gemas, sedangkan kris hanya diam.

''kris, percaya tidak?''tanya tao, tapi kris tidak menjawab dia masih betah mengunci rapat mulutnya, tao hanya mendesah dan memutar bola matanya malas.

''baiklah kris honey, kau tau tidak hmm?''tanya tao sedikit mendesah ditelinga kris dan mengulum cuping telinga nya seduktif dengan gaya sexy, tapi emang dasarnya si kris itu foker face (?) jadi dia bisa menetapkan wajah datarnya itu, tapi tao tidak akan menyerah ! Ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal, jika kekasih mu sedang menggoda orang lain sedangkan dirinya ada dipangkuannya sendiri -,-

''seberapa nakalnya aku, tapi yang pernah bersetubuh dengan ku hanya kau kris''bisik tao, dan itu membuat kris terkaget, tapi hanya sementara ! Ingat ! Hanya sebentar !bisa bisanya namja polos itu mengumbarkan kata ehmm sedikit ke rated M itu -,-

''kai saja hanya sampai sebatas leher'' aku tao jujur, kris kembali mnggepalkan tangannya saat nama namja berkulit tan itu terlontar dari bibir tao #author suka banget lihat bibirnya tao.(curhat)

''aku jujur kris, aku tidak bohong''ujar tao menatap kris dengan tatapan polos namun menggoda iman kris, #aigoo tao sejak kapan kau jadi uke nakal eoh ?

''kris, kau tau, aku sangat ketagihan saat dirimu memasuki ku kris''ujar tao polos, tapi kalimatnya yang terlontar itu, ehmm -,-  
walaupun kris kaget tapi dia tetap memasang tampang sok coolnya itu.

Tao mengelilingi leher tegas kris dengan jari jari lentiknya, dan mengecup dagu kris.

Kris berusaha menatap tao dengan tatapan biasa saja, walaupun hormon nya sedang berkobar - kobar -,-

tao menggit bibir bawah kris dan menjilatnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan jarum jam.

setelah puas tao kembali menatap namja tampan yang ada di depannya itu.

''bbuing-bbuing''tao mulai mengeluarkan agyeonya, kris hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin tunduk dengan anak nakal yang ada dipangkuannya ini (tao).

''ah baiklah kris, kau tetap diam saja sungguh tidak asik -,- aku pulang dulu, good night handsome boy''ujar tao lalu mulai beranjak dari pangkuan kris dengan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

Grepp

Kris menarik kembali tangan tao dan akhirnya tao kembali terduduk di pangkuan kris, membuat tao memasang wajah evil secara diam diam.#hanya didepan wajah author :D

''mau kemana?''tanya kris datar.

''mau cari laki laki lain''jawab tao asal, dan itu berhasil membuat kris murka besar, tapi tao tidak takut jika kris murka, semarah marahnya kris kalau sudah di ajak berdegan ranjang pasti akan tunduk kembali -,-

''apa kau bilang !''ujar kris tajam, tao hanya terkekeh karena berhasil membuat kris murka.

''ingin-cari-lelaki-lain''jawab tao mengeja kata kata itu santai -,-

''jangan harap !''

kris mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah tao, menatap mata panda itu dengan lembut.

Kris mencium bibir bawah tao, dan tao mencium bibir atas kris.  
tepatnya melumat satu sama lain dan saling menukar saliva, tangan tao teekalung indah di leher tegas kris dan sedikit meremas rabut blonde itu saat kris menyesap kuat lidah nya.

memutuskan ciuman itu hanya menghirup udara dan kris kembali menyatukan ciuman panasnya, menghisap bibir tao dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar, tao tau kris sedang marah atau lebih tepatnya 'cemburu' ! Jadi tao membiarkan kris yang menguasainya.

setelah puas dengan bibir tao kini, kris beralih menghisap dan melumat kuat leher tao, sehingga membuat tao menahan ringisannya karena kris menghisap lehernya begitu kuat.

''pelan kris''desah tao lirih, tapi kris tak mengindahkan permintaan namja manisnya itu.  
dan kini lihat lah leher tao penuh dengan kissmark dari kris, dan besok tao harus rajin memakai syalnya kembali -,-

''eumhhhh kris, jebal kris ini pedih''desah tao, tapi kris terus menghisap dan melumat leher putih bagian belakang telinga itu, membuat tao kenikmatan dan ada sedikit perih efek (?) dari kenikmatan itu mungkin -,-

Drtttt...drtttt...

Tao mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya yang bergetar sedangkan kris masih setia melumat wajah dan leher tao, sehingga tao sedikit kesusahan bicara, kris menggendong tao menuju ranjangnya dan langsung membuka celana tao sehingga memperlihatkan junior tao yang imut :D

''arghhh sebentar kris,aku..akhhhh ingin mengangkat panggilan dulu ne''pintah tao memohon .

''yeobbosseo ahhhh''desah tao saat kris mengocok adiknya cepat.

''tao? kau tidak apa apakan?''tanya lay dari sebrang sana.

''eumhhh...ne...ada apa ge...eughh?''tanya tao dengan sedikit mendsah, membuat lay mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara sepupunya itu dari sebrang telfon.

''aku tidak apa-apa ge, ada apa,,arghhhhhhhhh''desah tao panjang saat junior nya mengeluarkan cairan putih dengan nakal kris menjilat cairan itu dengan lidahnya membuat tao mendesah geli.  
Kris membagi cairan tao dengan menularkan lewat mulutnya, dan tao menghisap mulutku menikmati cairannya sendiri, kris terus melumat bibir tao tanpa henti.

''tao?''

Tao sadar kalau dia masih menelpon, tao mencubit pinggang kris, sontak kris melepas tautan ciuman panasnya.

''ne ge, wae?''tanya tao, kris terus saja meraja lela (?) wajah tao dengan lidah nakalnya itu -,-.

''kau aneh''curiga lay.

''anio, aku sedang habis latihan ngedance, iya''elak tao kalang kabut.

''mwo ! Sejak kapan kau suka berkeringat dan latihan ngedance?''tanya lay bertambah curiga.

''iya ntah lah aku sedang ingin saja...akhhhhh appo''ringis tao kaget, saat dengan perlahan kris memasukkan juniornya yang super besar itu ke hole tao, membuat tao menahan ngilu bercampur nikmat di bagian bawahnya.

''tao tao kau kenapa tao?''tanya lay panik dari sebrang sana.

''ak...aku...ba-baik..sa-ja k-ge''ujar tao susah payah.

''ouhhhhhh''desah tao saat junior kris yang panjang itu berhasil masuk kedalam hole sempit tao, kris merasa juniornya sedang dimanja dengan hisapan dari dalam hole tao, yang membuat nafsunya bertambah memuncak.

''aku tidak apa ge percayalah''ujar tao berusaha baik.

kris mulai menusuk hole tao secara perlahan dan itu membuat tao mendesah perlahan dan mendekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh, agar lay tidak curiga lagi terhadapnya.

''jadi kenapa kau menelpon ku lay-ge?''tanya tao berusaha mati matian menahan desahannya karena kris semakin brutal menusuk nusuk holenya dengan junior panjang dan super big milik kris.

''aku, huawaaaa taoooo huks huks''isak lay dari sebrang sana membuat tao heran mendengar suara isak pilu lay.

''waeyo..eughh ouhhhh ge?''desah dan jawab tao.

''tao eotteokhe huks berat badanku bertambah tao huks''

Hening

Hening

Tao yang tadinya ingin mencapai puncaknya, tapi mendengar berita itu -,- nafsu tao hilang seketika -,-

''ja-jadi kau me-menelpon ku hanya mengasih tau berat badanmu naik lay-ge?''tanya tao dengan memasang wajah -_-

''eum, aku takut suho tidak mencintaiku lagi karna berat badan ku bertambah satu kilo huks''isak lay pilu.

''aishh nanti kalau suho memutuskanmu kasih tau aku''kesal tao, lay hanya menelpon dengan terisak hanya memberi tau kalau berat badannya naik, dan yang parahnya lagi di saat tao sedang ehmmm beryadong ria dengan kris -,-

''ne, ya sudah aku matikan dulu ne, aku lelah''ujar lay enteng, tao hanya memasang wajah sebal.

''kris...kau benar-benar ! kalau ketahuan lay ahhhh bagaimana?''desah tao sedikit kesal tapi kris tidak meladeninya, kris terus memaju mundurkan pusakanya yang ada di dalam tubuh tao.

''ouhhhhh kris...your duck so big ouhhhhhhh...ahhhhh krisss''kekesalan tao berganti menjadi desahan keras saat kris mempercepat ritme hentakannya, kris semakin bergairah saat mendengar desahan kecang dari bibir tao.

''ouhhhh kriss...yeahh...more...kris...aishhh fuck your duck...! Kris...anjrit ! Ahhh ini sumpah kriss ! More more kris''umpatan di campur desahan keluar dari bibir manis tao, kris hanya menyeringai mendengar umpatan desahan tao, kris membalik posisinya sehingga tao sekarang yang menindihnya, tao mulai menaik turunkan badannya sehingga junior kris tertusuk lebih dalam di holenya membuat desahan keluar dari kedua bibir mereka, tangan kanan kris mengocok junior tao.

''akhhhh kriss ! FUCK !FUCKK ! Ouhhhhh ! Jeongmal !akhhhhh''rancau tao tidak karuan saat junior kris menyentuh titik sensitive nya.

''akhhhh...ouhhhh...more moree...''desah tao terus mengenjot holenya ke junior kris, kris menarik tengkuk tao dan mulai melumat kasar bibir manis yang membuatnya candu itu.  
Tangan tao berpegangan di pundak kokoh kris, mencengkram erat bahu kris saat merasakan junior kris terus menghantam titik sensitive nya.

Tao melepaskan ciumannya, dan kembali mendesah kuat.

''kriss ouhhh...krisss !ouhhhhhhh ahhhhh...emmmmmm...ahhhhhhhh''desah tao.

Dan akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairan mereka masing masing setelah sampai puncak kenikmatannya.  
Tao terjatuh di atas dada bidang kris.

''eughh kris kau...aku lelah''lirih tao dengan keringat yang bercucuran, kris tersenyum dan menghapus keringat tao lembut, tao memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan hangatnya tangan kris membelai wajahnya.

''apa aku terlalu kasar eum?''tanya kris lembut.  
''kau tak sadar''ujar tao masih lemah, kris terkekeh pelan.  
''desahan mu sungguh menggairahkan baby panda''bisik kris, tao hanya tersenyum.  
''aku baru sadar''ujar tao dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap namja yang sedang memasukinya itu.  
Kris menunduk dan mencium lalu melumat pelan bibir tao yang sudah memerah akibat ulahnya.

''kris aku mau mandi, aku ingin berendam badanku sungguh lengket''ujar tao dan mulai melepaskan junior besar kris dari holenya.

''kita mandi bersama''ujar kris dan menggendong tao menuju kamar mandi merendamkan dirinya di bet up sedangkan tao di atasnya dan bersandar di dada bidang kris.  
Kris menarik dagu tao dan kembali melumat bibir tao tanpa bosan sedikit pun.  
Tangan tao mencengkram bahu kris, sehingga membuat bercakan bunyi suara air.  
Tao mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menggapai lawan mainnya itu.  
Bunyi khas suara berciumanpun menggema di kamar mandi apartement kris tersebut, tao melepaskan tautan nya dan menatap kris.

''kau tidak ada puasnya eoh?''tanya tao, kris hanya terkekeh.

.

.

Setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka , tao dan kris sedang tiduran di ranjang kris dengan balutan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, tao menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang kris, sedangkan kris memeluk tao .  
dengan dagu kris bersandar dipucuk kepala tao.

''kris sudah berapa hari kau tidak masuk sekolah?''tanya tao.

''ntahlah, aku malas baby, lagian tanpa kuliahpun aku sudah punya perusahaan sendiri''jawab kris enteng.

''ya sesukamulah''ujar tao sembari menutup matanyA.  
Dan kedua insan itu mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

''huks...huks..''

Prang  
Prang  
Bughhh

Seorang namja manis terisak dan membanting seluru barang yang ada di dekatnya.

Sedangkan namja tampan yang ada di luar pintu kamar tersebut hanya menatap cemas dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut berkali-kali, tapi di abaikan oleh namja manis sang pemilik kamar.

''baby gwanchana? Ada apa? Tolong buka pintunya baby?''ujar suho panik sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar lay kencang.

''huks huks eotteokhe? Suho hyung pasti malu mempunyai namjachingu sepertiku huks, EOTTEOKHEEEEE?!''teriak lay menggema membuat suho semakin panik dengan kekuatan entah dari mana mungkin akibat sangat menghawatirkan namja manisnya , suho mendobrak kasar pintu kamarlay.

Brakkkkk

Suho terdiam, matanya membulat melihat keadaan kamar namja manisnya, pandangan nya berhenti di sudut ruangan, lay duduk sembari memeluk lutut nya sendiri, suho mendekatinya secara perlahan, dan memeluk lay sayang.

''huks huks eotteokhe?''isak lay, suho mengerutkan alisnya , bagaimana? Bagaimana apanya?-pikir suho.

''wae baby? Eum? Bicaralah?''bujuk suho, lay mendongak dan menatap wajah suho dengan sendu, hidung mancung nya yang memerah dengan mata yang sembab, tapi itu membuat suho sang namja tampan semakin gemas dibuatnya.

''huks lebih baik kau cari namja lain saja hyung''ujar lay pelan, namun bisa terdengar jelas di pendengaran tajam suho.

Jdeerrrr

Tiba-tiba petir chen menyambar hati suho (?)

''MWO?!''teriak suho tidak terima , lay hanya menundukkan wajah cantiknya takut, jangan sebut suho gurdian angel jika sudah marah dan murka seperti ini -,-

''wae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari namja/ yeoja lain eoh? Aku tidak mau !'' tegas suho dan menarik dagu lay agar menatap nya lalu memberinya tatapan tajam.

''huks tapi aku tak pantas bersamamu jumyunniee''isak lay pilu.

''wae beri aku satu alasan yang tepat dan akurat '' perintah suho tegas.

''huks, berat badanku naik huks, aku gendut huks, dan itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja tampan seperti mu huks''curhat lay.

Hening

Hening

Tuttttttt (author kentut #plak

''mwo?!''kaget suho sweetdrop, memang badannya naik berapa kilo, perasaan tetap kerempeng -pikir suho #lay :kya kau mengataiku kerempeng ne, jumyunnie tidak ada jatah satu tahun #plak, abaikan.

''aigooo baby segemuk apapun dirimu aku akan tetap mencintaimu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku, jadi jangan menyuruhku mencari penggantimu , neo arrasso !''tegas suho dan membelai lembut pipi lay yang basah akibat derasnya air mata kepiluan lay karena berat badannya naik 1 kilo -,-

''benarkah itu jumyunniee?''tanya lay, suho mengangguk mantap.

suho mengangkat tubuh lay keranjang.

''jangan lagi menyakiti dirimu lagi ne baby?''ujar suho, lay hanya mengangguk pelan.

''ya sudah hari sudah malam tidur lah, besok aku akan menyuruh OB membersihkan aprtement kita yang seperti kapal pecah ini''ujar suho, lay mengangguk (again)

.

Brukkkkkkk

''aish kau lagi kau lagi !''kesal kai saat seseorang menabraknya, dan kaget melihat kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran.

''aigooo sudah tiga kali berarti beneran berjodoh kita -,-''ujar kyungsoo watados.

''wae?''tanya kai heran.

''ck, kau selalu saja membuatku badmood item !''-kyungsoo

''hey ! Item-item begini sexy ! Dari pada kau, aigoo mungilnya minta ampun !''-kai

''kau ! Siapa yang mungil eoh ! Aku tidak mungil ! Dasar kai IMUT Item MUTlak !''-kyungsoo.

''kau ! Dasar mata bulat !-kai

''masalah buat loe?!terus gw harus manjat pohon sambil bilang pucuk pucuk gitu''-kyungsoo.

''sekalian saja teriak WAW''-kai.

''teriak saja sono sendiri''-kyungsoo.

''kau menyebalkan''-KaiSoo

Lalu mereka pergi meninggal kan TKP, dengan arah yang berlawanan -,-

.

''eughhhh''lenguh tao pelan, dan menyingkirkan asal lengan kris yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat, membuatnya sesak saja -,-

Tao menduduki dirinya dan mengambil ponsel lalu membuka pesan pesan yang ada (?)  
Setelah membalas pesan-pesan tersebut, tao berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

30 memit kemudian.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sudah rapi, lalu beranjak ke meja dekat ranjang untuk mengambil hpnya melirik sekilas ke arah kris yang masih terlelap tidur, menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya membantuk sebuah senyuman tipis, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan apartemen kris tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu -,-

.

Ku lajukan mobilku menyusuri kota seoul yang mulai padat, hari ini aku ada jadwal kuliah pagi.  
Setelah sampai dimana tempat aku menuntut ilmu , ku langkah kan kakiku menyusuri gedung gedung kokoh nan tinggi ini, udaranya sangat sejuk, membbuatku damai.

''taoooooo''sejuknya hanya sesaat, siapa orang yang meneriaki ku pagi-pagi, ku balikan badanku, eh? Bukannya itu lay gege?

''tao...''kenapa dia, apa ada jadwal pagi juga?mollA.

''ada apa ge? ''

''anio, apa kau baik-baik saja? Waktu ku telfon tadi malam sepertinya kau sedang kesakitan''tanyanya curiga.

''eh, anu...eum..ta-tadi malam tidak kan aku sudah bilang aku sedang latihan dance''ujarku berusaha tenang, gawat kalau lay-ge tau, bisa langsung mati aku di tangan si kim jongin itu.

''ah ge, tumben kau pagi sekali''tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''iya, hari ini aku ada jadwal satu mata pelajaran''ujarnya.

''kau sendiri?''

''iya, jumyunniee dia sedang ada banyak tugas dirumah sakit hehehe''jawabnya, aku hanya ber oh ria.

.

.

Setelah mata pelajaran kuliah ku selesai , ku berjalan dengan santai menuju parkiran mobil.

''tao''

''ne, ada apa lay ge?''

''antarkan aku kerumah sakit ya jebal''

''memangnya siapa yang sakit?''

''tidak aku hanya ingin menemui suho hyung, dia menyuruh ku datang kesana''

''hm ya sudah gege saja yang membawa mobilku, sebab aku ada janji dengan kai''ujarku dan memberikannya kunci mobil, lay-ge menangguk.

''hati-hati ne''

.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah club, ku edarkan pandanganku, dan pandangan ku berhenti di sudut paling pojok di club ini.

''ada apa kai? ''tanya tao lalu duduk santai di sofa yang tersedia di club ini, kai hanya menyeringai melihat namja manisnya itu, tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

kai menggeser posisi duduknya, tangan nya mengusap lembut wajah tao, sedangkan tao diam saja.

''aku merindukanmu baby''bisik kai.

''aku juga''jawab tao seadanya, kai menarik dagu nya dan menempelkan bibir kai ke bibirnya, melumat dan menjilat secara brutal.

''eumhhh kaiiiii''desak tao dan meremas kemeja yang di gunakan kai.

''hm wae baby?''tanya kai dan mulai membuka syal yang melilit leher tao, tao segera sadar saat di sana banyak tanda tanda sialan dari kris, segera tao menahan tangan nakal kai yang akan membuka syalnya.

''wae?''tanya kai heran.

''tidak, aku hanya kelelahan''ujar tao dan mulai bersandar di badan sofa, lalu membetulkan syalnya.  
-aishh kris sialan-umpat tao dalam hati.

kai hanya membuang nafas panjang, lalu merangkulkan tangan nya kepundak tao, menarik tao kedalam dekapan nya, tao hanya menurut patuh dan membenamkan wajah nya didada bidang kai, sembari mendengar music RnB yang berdengun di telinganya.

.

.

aku harus menjauh dulu dari kai , sampai bercak sialan yang menghiasi leherku hilang, maka dari itu aku tadi menolak kai mau mengantarku pulang, aku bilang saja aku ada jadwal mata peljaran sekarang, -,-

Mian he kai, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ada waktu menemani, mungkin ini takdir tuhan, mungkin.

Ku tutup mataku sejenak merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku, bunyi ombak sangat terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran ku.  
Yeah, kalian tau ? Aku sekarang berada di pantai, memang ini salah satu kebiasaanku, aku butuh ketenangan.

''tao''

Suara seseorang membuatku tersadar dan melihat sumber suara tersebut.

''kau huan zi tao kan?''tanya nya, aku mengangguk, dia, dia doo joon mantanku sewaktu aku di china, dia mempunyai kantor di china, sebenarnya dia asli orang korea.

''doojoon hyung?''

''ne, apa kabar tao , kau semakin manis saja''ujarnya tersenyum, dia juga semakin tampan dan mapan saja.

''bagaimana perusahaan mu di sana hyung?''tanyaku basa basi.

''hm lancar-lancar saja''jawabnya.

''kau berlibur kesini?''tanya ku.

''iya, bisa dibilang aku sedang bulan madu hehehe''

''mwo? Kau sudah menikah hyung?''

''ne, aku di jodohkan dengan anak dari rekan umma ku''ujarnya kikuk.

''kya ! Cukkae hyung''ujar ku senang.

''ne, ya sudah aku mau menuju villla dulu, takut junhyung mencariku, sampai jumpa lagi''ujarnya setelah memelukku dan berjalan menuju arah angka 12.

.

.

''jumyunnieee''teriak lay dan langsung duduk di pangkuan suho, sedangkan suho masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas-kertas putihnya, resiko seorang dokter -,-

''lay diamlah''ujar suho tetap berkonsentrasi ke arah tugasnya, lay hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, kalau tau begini , lebih baik aku tidak usah kesini -,- fikir lay, mau pulang tidak boleh, harus duduk dipangkuan suho dengan manis, sedangkan namja tampan yang bername tag suho itu tetap fokus menandatangani berkas berkas tersebut , dasar aneh -,-.

karena bosan lay mau beranjak dari pangkuan suho, tapi suho kembali menariknya dan akhirnya lay kembali berakhir dipangkuan suho, sedangkan mata suho masih berkonsentrasi ke arah berkas berkas tersebut.

Lay bosan, lalu mengambil ipad yang ada di meja suho, lalu membuka beberapa file-file, melihat gambar gambarnya.  
wajah lay bersemu merah saat melihat foto foto panas mereka berselca, saat bersetubuhpun suho dan lay masih saja sempat sempatnya berselca -,-

Lay melihat foto dirinya dan suho sedang berciuman panas, setelah puas lay mulai menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh scren touch itu, membuka video, dan mata lay terbelalak saat banyak ada beberapa video adegan ranjangnya bersama suho, wajah lay kembali memerah dan menutup aplikasi tersebut, meletakkan kembali dimeja, wajah lay benar-benar memanas jika mengingat ingat kegiatan mereka, apalagi saat lay di beri obat perangsang oleh suho, lalu dengan nakalnya suho merekam desahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir indah lay.

''ah siap''ujar suho riang, membuat lay mengusir memory mesum yang ada di otaknya cepat -,-

''jumyunnieee aku lapar''rengek lay, suho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut lay sayang.

''ne kajja , kita pergi makan''ujar suho, lay beranjak dari pangkuan suho, suho melepaskan jas kedokterannya , sehingga meninggalkan kemeja berdasi di badannya.  
Suho menggandeng tangan lay dan berjalan menuju parkiran rumah sakit tepat nya dimana terletaknya mobil suho.

''eh, tapi aku membawa mobilnya tao''ujar lay.

''hm ya sudah pakai mobil tao saja''ujar suho,dianggukan oleh lay.

.

.

TBC

chanyeol :thor, kok chanbaeknya kagak ada siih?.

Me : sorry channie, kalian author free kan dulu.

Baekkie : maksudnya apa tuh , panggil suami gw channie ! Yeollie jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku !

Chanyeol :anio baby, jangan begitu donk.

Ya sudah , biarkan lah pasangan happy virus itu berlovey dovey ria,  
Bagaimana ada yang mendukung kai nc an ama tao.

Kris : hey author sialan jangan coba coba ya ! #murka.

Me :kabur ke pelukan taemin oppa.  
Kyaa ! Awas naga murkaaaaaa !


End file.
